


Call Me Anytime

by CleoBane



Series: NEIGHBORS [3]
Category: Jimon - Fandom, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Masturbation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, overactive libido
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: Simon pays Jace a visit and invites him to a party.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Herondale
Series: NEIGHBORS [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132985
Kudos: 23





	Call Me Anytime

Dinner was a disaster.

Despite the mortification settling in his gut, Jace didn’t care. He felt great and maybe it was the orgasm but he suddenly felt ravenous.

Lily didn’t seem to hold his melt down against him. “I have four sisters and two brothers. It’s not a family dinner if someone doesn’t throw a plate. This hardly fazed me.” She said, grinning at him.

Jace decided he liked her. He hoped he’d see more of her.

Izzy was subdued at dinner. Alec and Magnus were stiff. His parents looked relieved when they saw how he and Lily were getting along.

After dinner, he kissed his mother’s cheek and smiled sheepishly at his father. “Sorry about…”

“I should be apologizing.” His father said. “You were right. It is your house and I shouldn’t have pooh-poohed all over it. It is a nice house. Congratulations son.”

“Don’t worry about your brother and sister.” His mother said. “They’ll come around.”

Jace shrugged. Whatever…he wasn’t worried.

“You seem to be getting along with Lily.” His mother continued. “I saw you exchange numbers.”

Jace rolled his eyes. “Good night, mom.”

Eventually, he was alone in his house. He stretched and decided to leave the dishes for his housekeeper. He was beat.

He took a shower and brushed his teeth before getting into bed. He stared at the open windows to see that his neighbor’s room was dark. Then, the bathroom door opened and a naked Simon walked out. Just before he turned off the light, Jace saw the couple his neighbor had had sex with cuddled up in his bed.

Jace closed his eyes and forced himself not to think of SimonSiren or whatever the hell he called himself.

He didn’t even remember falling asleep.

*****

He was on the phone with his PA when he heard the doorbell ring.

“Raj, just set up the meeting.” He said. “And I have a lunch date with Ms. Ling at 2. Thanks.”

He opened the door as he hung up and almost swallowed his tongue.

Simon stood at his doorstep.

At least he was wearing clothes this time. A pair of ripped jeans shorts and a tank top. On his feet, he wore flip flops. Were his toenails purple?

“Good morning, neighbor.” Simon said, grinning. He had a lip ring and an eyebrow piercing, as well as two piercings on each ear. “I thought I’d introduce myself. Since we haven’t had time to meet.”

Jace’s brain was blank. It was like he forgot how to speak. It was embarrassment, arousal, mortification all rolled into a big ball and lodged in his throat.

“Uh..h-hi.” He said, feeling stupid. He was 28 for fuck’s sake. This guy was a kid. Jace shouldn’t be acting like this. He cleared his throat. “Hi. Yeah, it’s my fault. I have been busy and haven’t been home.”

Simon smiled. “I’m just glad we didn’t chase you away.” Simon said, still smiling but his smile seemed different. More mischievous. “With the show my friend and I put up for you.”

Jace choked and felt his face flame. He wanted to die. Why was this happening? “I should, uh, I mean, I should have…oh God…”

Simon chuckled. “Hey, It’s OK. Besides, I didn’t mind.” Simon winked. “I just hope you enjoyed the show? And if you want to join us next time…”

Jace laughed nervously. “I, um…”

“Look at me, hitting on a guy without knowing his name.” Simon blushed. “Sorry, sometimes I don't know where to draw the line.” He held out his hand. “I’m Simon Lewis. I live next door.”

“Jace Herondale.” Jace said dazedly, reaching out to shake Simon’s hand. “I live here, Fuck! I mean, please come in.”

Then Jace realized his mistake. He’d just let Simon into his house. The same man he had seen naked and who turned him on like no man’s business was in his house.

Jace realized he was blushing hard.

Simon reached just past his shoulder and he was slimmer than Jace. The tattoos on his arm drew Jace’s eyes again and his dick twitched in his pants.

“Welcome to the neighborhood.” Simon said. He looked around. “What are you doing on Wednesday? I’m having a party at my place. You should come and I’ll introduce you to the neighborhood.”

Jace found himself nodding. “Sure.”

Simon smiled. Then sighed. “I’ll get out of your hair now. I still have some sleep left in me. Worked out a little too hard last night.”

Jace felt his cock pulse and slowly swell as he remembered the ‘work out’ he had last night. “Oh?” his voice sounded high. He didn’t make any sudden moves and hoped like hell, Simon did not look down.

“Yeah.” Simon yawned. “Nice meeting you, Jace.”

Jace nodded. “Same here.”

“Let me have your phone.” Simon said. Jace handed him the phone and Simon tapped on the screen for a few seconds before handing it back. “I put my number in there. Call me anytime.”

Then he was gone.

In less than a minute, Jace was in the closest guest bathroom. He fumbled with his belt and unzipped his pants, freeing his cock. He gathered the precum from his tip and shuddered as he started to stroke himself frantically. He whined as he thought about Simon’s…everything. He moaned low in his throat as he came, his body jerking and he had to slap his hand hard against the wall to steady himself.

Immediately, he felt ashamed as he washed his hands frantically and flushed. He was not a kid. He should be able to control himself. Simon was not the first guy he had ever found attractive.

But none of the guys he had found hot and attractive never made him feel like this. So out of control. If Simon had touched him when he was in his house, Jace was more than a hundred percent sure that he would have come in his pants.

He looked down at himself to find that he was getting hard again.

For fucks sake!

“Damn it!”

#######

“I have to say,” Lily said when they were having lunch. “I didn’t think you’d want to see me.”

“Why not?” Jace asked as they settled down. “I said I’d call.”

Lily shrugged. “It’s not that. I just got the impression that you were doing your mom a favor.”

Jace nodded. “All the girls I meet are as a favor to my mom.” He paused. “But, you are different. You saw me at my worst and you haven’t run off yet.”

“Let me stop you there. Jace.” She said, raising her hand. “I am also doing this for my mom too. But, I am not interested in you like that.”

Jace frowned. “OK…?”

“I’m gay.” She blurted, her cheeks flushing. “I’m in a committed relationship.”

_Oh, thank God._

“That’s fine.” Jace said slowly. Then he cleared his throat. “I didn’t ask you to lunch because I want to date you.”

She blinked. “Oh? Then what’s all this?”

Jace sighed. “I should apologize if I gave that impression. But I-I’m gay.” He stiffened. Then looked around. “I genuinely like you as a person and I thought we could be friends.”

Lily’s face softened. “Oh. Nobody knows that, I take it?”

Jace shook his head. “I haven’t really admitted it to myself. But yeah, nobody knows.”

She reached for his hand. “Thank you for telling me. But why? If you don’t mind…”

Jace shrugged. “It just never came up, I guess.”

“So you have been dating guys on the down low?” Lily asked.

Jace shook his head. He wasn’t sure she’d be impressed with him if she knew he was still a virgin and hadn’t dated anyone. “Never had the time to date. Maybe now…”

“Why haven’t you come out?” Lily asked. “I mean, I know your family won’t mind. Alec’s gay and married to a man.”

How did he explain that he had never felt like a part of the family? He had always felt like he was a charity case with his family. “Alec is a Lightwood.”

Lily shook her head. “You do know Maryse loves you? You should hear how she talks about you. You are her golden baby boy. You should give her a chance to know you. All of you.”

Jace flushed. “One day…”

Lily nodded. “OK. So!” she grinned. “What’s good here? I have never eaten here before.”

Jace accepted the change of topic and picked up the menu.


End file.
